Loki
by CarpAreNotFriendly
Summary: Loki is a time lord - who survived. She has a 'friend' who is a slightly insane, faulty Dalek named Simon who cannot say exterminate. Watch her as she journeys through the twelve days of Christmas, and as she realises that she will meet again with her old friend.
1. on the first day of christmas

**just to clear some stuff up, this is a 12 days of christmas fic, featuring some of the best items from doctor who as they come face to face with our OC Alokia - a time lord. **

My name is Alokia, and i was once a companion of The Docotor. He showed me things that i will never forget.

But one day, i loaded my gun, threw open the doors of his time machine, and leapt out into the time vortex. That fall changed my life, it messed up my head. But i was ok with that, people always called me a show off, and i supposed i was. Loved to make an exit, well, jumping into the time vortex was the biggest exit you could ever make. It was a bold an dangerous move, even for a time lord like me, but i think it made him admire me more. He was my best friend.

* * *

_On the fist day of christmas,_

_ Simon gave to me._

_A Dalek murdering me._

* * *

On the first day of christmas, i got a little more than a partridge in a pear tree. I came face to face with a Dalek.

And got murdered.

* * *

"Exterminate, Exterminate!"

"Yeah thats right, come and get me!" I yelled back.

"Exterminate!"

"Can't ya say anything else?"

"Exterminate Ilokia!"

"Its Alokia, by the way!"

"Exterminate A...I...Exterminate Loki!"

"For your information, only freinds call me Loki, and i really dont think you count as a friend."

Bam! I fired.

But he was quicker.

The blast hit me in the chest and i staggered. I saw sparks fly from his eye, and i guessed that he had been killed. But so had I.

Orange regeneration energy began to pour from my hands, i threw back my head an the process began. I thought goodbye to my bright blue eyes, and my light brown hair, good bye to my arrogance and show off personality. All i had time for was one more wondering thought for the future, then the change ended. I reached for my pocket mirror and gazed into the reflective surface.

I gasped.


	2. on the second day of christmas

_One the first day of christmas,_

_Simon gave to me_

_two tiny shrimp._

My hair was white; it looked like freshly fallen snow. However the biggest shock was my eyes. They were bright purple, and were slightly freaky. Suddenly a familiar being came into view. Simon. My eyesight went blurry and I fell to the ground with a burst of regeneration energy coming from my mouth. Simon rolled over to me and looked down with his yellow eyestalk. "Mi mi?"

Minutes later I sat up gasping for breath. "Mi." Him again, what is that behind him? I slowly stood up and walked behind him. He was dragging a tank attached to a rope. Two tiny shrimp swam around inside. I ran from the room before something killed me. He was a Dalek psychopath and I knew there would be something deadly. If I was killed now I wouldn't be able to regenerate because I was still in the first 15 hours of regeneration. Questions ran through my mind. I answered some but some were left alone like that impossible question in a crossword which you leave until the end. Two tiny shrimp… Totally normal, Simon.


	3. on the third day of christmas

_One the third day of christmas,_

_ Simon gave to me._

_Three black cubes._

Alokia awoke in a street, she had no idea where she was, all she knew was one minute she had been with the faulty Dalek, yellow regeneration enery forming around her. The next she was here, where ever here was. She supposed that she had used up the energy to transport herself here. Because she had only regenerated a few days ago, and to regenerate again would be a pointless waste of energy. Seriously, a white dalek that couldn't say exterminate, that dragged a tank with shrimps in it behind him. That was just plain weird.

Then she noticed the cubes. They were every where. Small, black, all perfectly shaped, not a scratch, not a mark. She picked three of them up and began to examine them. Nothing, not even a good few blasts from her gun would dent them. They coun't be human. Definetly not.

She sighed and got up, walking slowly outside. She gazed out across the streets, down towards the park. That was where she saw him. Her best friend.

The one she hadn't seen in years. Ever since she jumped. She had lost count of the years. Part of her wanted to go and see him, to go and travel in the stars. But another part of her said no. You left him. Jumped and left your best friend behind. That impossible man.

The Doctor.

No, she must turn her back, walk away, she would see him soon, quite soon. On a place where they were destined to be reunited.

The fields of Trenzalor.


End file.
